Push-button switches of the elastomeric dome variety are convenient to use in many applications where manual switching is required since they provide tactile feedback to the user and they can be manufactured in arrays which are easy to assemble to multiple switching panels. Furthermore, they are readily secured to printed circuit boards. Such switches exhibit long life when properly used but they have the disadvantage that lateral deformation during operation tends to shorten switch life and cause poor switch contact. Although some lateral travel during switch operation is allowable it is desirable to minimize it.
Rocker switch actuators are a preferred switch style where the switching function is to make a choice between two mutually exclusive operations. The rocker should be pivoted at a central axis so that upon actuation it has a definite motion in either direction and does not experience a net movement inward, that is, when one end of the rocker is pushed in the other end will move out by an equal amount. This provides the best tactile feel to the user and it insures that only one switch at a time can be operated. It is known to use a rocker to actuate push-button switches and the elastomeric dome switches may be used in combination with a rocker. Unfortunately the angular movement of the rocker inherently results in a component of lateral travel to therefore laterally deform the dome switch. It is desirable then to minimize the effects of lateral travel of the rocker to assure that the limits of the dome switch are not exceeded.
Often it is desirable to illuminate a switch actuator to display a legend. It is known to provide a small lamp within a switch assembly and a translucent region on the actuator to effect illumination. While this can be done in the case of a rocker switch the resulting assembly is complicated and expensive.